In Love With Myotismon
by Cerv23
Summary: Troya, one of Myotismon's victims, falls in love with him.


In Love With Myotismon

Hello. My name is Troya. My life was normal until a very mysterious man came into my life. I instantly fell in love with him. The only problem was that a group of children and their Digimon sidekicks wanted him destroyed.

I remember it all too well. It all started on a Wednesday night. Heavy fog was rolling in. A horseless carriage was approaching. I shivered in the cold. I was on my way home from my job as a cashier at a department store.

The carriage rolled up next to me. I stepped back. Bats flew from the trees. They landed on the carriage. The carriage door opened.

I stood there mesmerized. He was so beautiful. His cape swayed gently as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was in heaven.

He pulled me closer to him. "Myotismon," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted him to kiss me. His hand went over my cheek. His head bent forward. I saw his fangs and knew what he was, but I didn't care. Even as he bit me I savored his touch. My whole body went limp and I fell to the ground.

I remember waking up in the hospital. The TV over my bed was on. A reporter was next to an ambulance while doctors loaded in injured people. I was groggy but I heard something about a monster destroying a dance club. Then the camera focused on a giant flying insect in the sky.

"Oh good! You're awake," said a nurse. She stood over me checking my pulse and heartbeat. "And you're much better."

"Where ...... where am I?" I asked.

"Shhh. Don't talk. You lost a lot of blood," she said writing down my vital signs on a clipboard.

"My ..... Myotismon!" I yelled as I woke up fully.

"Who?" The nurse asked curiously.

"So handsome ....." I remembered.

The nurse stood there for a minute. "Awww. He sounds Swedish."

"Uh ....... what happened to them?" I asked referring to the other women in the room.

"Oh. They where drained of most of their blood just like you. We don't know what's causing it," the nurse explained.

'Myotismon,' I thought.

"When can I be let out?" I asked.

"You should spend the rest of today and the night here," she said. I nodded and she left.

I had to see him. I had to find him. I slowly sat up. I pulled the tube out of my arm and got up.

I walked out of the hospital unnoticed. My clothes had been in the closet in the room.

My stomach growled. "Oh." I hadn't had eaten since lunch yesterday. I checked my watch. It was noon. I found a restaurant and sat at a table.

"What would you like?" asked a waiter. He handed me a menu.

"Hmmm ..... I'll have a cheeseburger," I told him.

"Anything to drink with that?" He asked.

"I'll have a glass of white milk please," I said and he left.

I held my head in my hands. It hurt very bad.

"Here you go miss .... are you alright?" The waiter asked me.

"Ya ..... ya. I'm fine ...." I said as the pain passed. He left the food and went to take another order.

I took a bite of the cheeseburger. It tasted greasy. I picked up the milk. My hand started shake. The milk slipped away and smashed on the ground. Glass was everywhere at my feet. I got up and stumbled away.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone yelled.

I wandered into an alley and went unconscious.

I woke of the sounds of screaming. I got up and saw a man with wings. He was flying towards a wolf-man and Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" I yelled joyfully. He didn't notice. The two other creatures where attacking him.

The fight didn't last long. Before the winged man could attack he Myotismon disappeared.

"He escaped," I said. "But I must find him."

I went home and slept. The next morning I went in search of him.

"Maybe ... if I get a better view of the city," I thought. "But where?"

I walked around for an hour looking for a good spot to look over the city. Then I spotted it. The news station. I walked in and spotted an elevator. The place was very empty. The fog that was surrounding the city was cutting off all communication with anything outside it.

"Ah!" Pain ran through my body. I felt weak and slumped to the ground. I was woken up by a short boy and a red bug about his size.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm alright. Who're you and what's that?" I asked.

"I'm Koushiro and ...... ummm .... this Tentomon," was his reply.

"Not to be rude, but we should be hurrying," Tentomon buzzed.

"You're right," he said and ran off.

Suddenly ghost-like creatures were coming from everywhere. I hid under the receptionist's desk. After they left I made my into the elevator and up to the top floor.

There I saw Myotismon inside the building surrounded my more ghosts. He was talking to a cat hanging from a chain. I tried to find a way but he moved up onto my level. A group of kids, a grown up and more creatures ran up.

'I'd better hide again,' I figured. And so I did. I felt weak again. I wanted to sleep so bad. I slumped to the ground and went unconscious.

I awoke to find myself outside the news station.

"Someone had dragged me out," I supposed.

Then I saw him.

Myotismon.

He was fighting an angel.

She attacked.

It hit Myotismon.

He ....... was destroyed.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to get up but only fell back down. I was very weak now. I felt ......... I went unconscious.

I remember waking up in the hospital again. I stayed there for a couple days until I was better.

"And is that it Miss Troya?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Yes. That's the whole story," Troya said.

"And how do you feel now that it's the Odedia Memorial?" he asked.

"I feel ....... there's a pain in my heart. I don't know if it's the effects of Myotismon's bite or ......... " Troya started to cry.

"I believe that ends today's session," he said. Troya nodded and left.

As she walked home she glanced at the news station. Lately there had been rumors of it being haunted.

'Maybe it's him. Maybe Myotismon will be back,' Troya thought.

She walked home.

__

End


End file.
